Make Her Happy
by Lost42
Summary: Dil tries to make Ji Yeon happy after she has her tonsils out


A/N Some parts of this story are inspired by an episode of Lost.

Valentine's day was in a few days and all of the pre schoolers were excited because they would get to have a party with food and sweets. They didn't care much for the love part of the holiday. They only careed about the chocolate and heart shaped cookies that they would have at the party.

"Now that you gotted your tonsils out can you come back to pre school for the party?" Dil asked when he was sitting at home having a video call with his best friend Ji Yeon.

Ji Yeon sighed and shook her head no. It hurt her throat to much to talk.

Dil forgot about Ji Yeon not being able to return to school for awhile, it wasn't his fault. He had gotten distracted by all the valentines party planning. They ended the call soon after because Ji Yeon was getting tired.

Dil decided since Ji Yeon couldn't come to the party he would bring the party to her.

Later that evening Dil sat down on the couch next to Tommy, who was flipping through channels on tv.

"I want to do something for Ji Yeon since she can't come to the valentime's day party at pre school."Dil commented as Tommy stopped channel surfing and turned to look at his younger brother."What should I do?"

Tommy was about to answer when Dil noticed what was on tv. He hadn't watched the show before except for maybe a couple of episodes when he was over at Ji Yeon's house.

"Ji Yeon likes this show. Maybe it will give me some ideas." Dil said excitedly as he turned to the tv and saw some men fighting in the water.

At this moment Didi walked into the room to see what the boys were doing. She grabbed the remote when she noticed the violent content the boys were watching.

"Wait mom don't." Dil cried."I need to watch this show so I can know what to do for valentimes day. Ji Yeon watches it."

Didi sighed and dropped the remote onto the couch as all three watched the tv as one man was handcuffed to a piece of plane wreckage. Didi decided to watch the show with the boys in case there was anymore violence.

Dil continued to watch as the show progressed. He was feeling greatful for the show as it had told him exactly what to do for a girl. First he needed to find a white flower just the one the man had given the woman on the show.

The next day Didi took all of the kids to the store to get the last of the treats that they would need for their valentine's parties at school the next day.

"Ok guys help me find a white flower." Dil instructed as they entered the store.

"Why do you need a white flower?" Phil asked.

"Because boys give girls flowers and I want to get one for Ji Yeon." Dil answered.

They went in search of the flowers while Didi was distracted looking at Valentines cookie decorations.

Meanwhile Ji Yeon was having a miserable time recovereing from getting her tonsils out. She was sick of ice cream, which made her stomach hurt.

"It's time for your medicine." Jin told her as she lay on the couch watching tv.

Ji Yeon turned away from the tv to face her father, who was sitting on couch. Ji Yeon cringed when she saw the picture of the grapes on the bottle.

"I don't like grape medicine." Ji Yeon protested as much as she could with her soar throat.

"We don't have any other kind and it will help your throat not hurt." Jin informed her. Ji Yeon kept her mouth closed refusing the yucky medicine.

"Just take it and you'll feel better." Jin insisted. Ji Yeon shook her head once more and returned to the tv.

"Will you take some if I take first?" Jin asked pouring a small amount into a spoon. Ji Yeon didn't answer but turned to look at her father as he took the spoonful of medicine and made a face making Ji Yeon giggle."Why do they even make grape flavor?"

Jin changed into some clothes since he had stayed in his pajamas all day leaving Ji Yeon in her cupcake ones and they made their way to the store.

"I see flowers." Kimi pointed to a large flower stand in the middle of the store.

"There's lots of white flowers." Lil commented as the kids looked through all of the boques.

"Yeah, Which one is the right one?" Phil asked holding up a white rose and a white orchid.

Dil looked between the two white flowers in Phil's hands and shrugged."I don't remember. Just grab both and we'll move onto the next thing. I need a ring."

"Where are we going to get a ring?" Chuckie asked as he tripped over his sholaces and knocked into a display of sparkly diamond rings.

"Good job Chuckie." Tommy said helping his friend up.

"We can't buy these." Min Jun pointed out as he picked one up off the floor and read the price tag. Now that they were in first grade they were starting to get a concept of money.

"I got a quarter in my pocket." Phil commented.

"Me too." Lil cried.

"Me too." Kimi added.

"Well if we can't buy a real ring we can get a good plastic one over there." Tommy pointed to the dispensor over in the corner.

The kids all put their quarters in and opened their plastic containers.

"I got a Reptar sticker." Phil cried happily.

"I got a bouncy ball." Kimi cried excitedly.

One by one they listed off what they got until only Dil was left. He opened his purple container to find a purple sparkly snowflake ring.

"I got the ring." He cried happily.

"Can we go back to Tommy's mommy now?' Chuckie asked hopefully.

"I'm not done yet." Dil told him."I need a dog."

"This is starting to sound familiar." Min Jun commented."what do you need all this stuff for again?"

"For JI Yeon to make her happy since she can't come to the valentimes party." Dil answered.

"Well she already has a dog and I don't think our parents would let us have two." Min Jun pointed out."But you could get her a stuffed animal one."

Min Jun went over and pulled out a stuffed hray and white husky.

"Do they have any different ones?" Dil asked."Ones that look like Cleo?"

It then clicked in Min Jun's head where Dil had gotten this idea from."Did you watch an episode of Lost that was on tv last night?"

"Yeah why?" Dil asked looking through the stuffed animals.

"I knew I knew all this stuff from somewhere." Min Jun said pulling out a stuffed shar pei from the pile and handing it to Dil. He then went over to Phil and pointed to his left hand."You need the orchid."

Phil threw the rose down and handed the white orchid to Dil.

"How did you know which flower and dog we needed?" Tommy asked.

"I watched Lost with my parents and my dad gets my mom that same flower every year for Vlentines day, but only one so I guess he copied the show too." Min Jun explained as the kids walked back to Didi.

"Wait did we get everything?" Dil asked."My mommy changed it when the guy came with blood on him."

"Yep. you got everything." Min Jun assured him."And you didn't miss much. I won't spoil it if you want to come to my house and watch it."

"Ok. Thanks for all your help." Dil said as they found Didi in the same place as before.

Meanwhile Jin and Ji Yeon had gotten the strawberry flavored medicine and were about to check out when Jin noticed something in the freezer isle.

"What flavor do you want?" Jin asked once he reached the ice cream made with coconut milk. Ji Yeon gave her father a confused look."This kind won't hurt your tummy."

Ji Yeon looked at all the flavors. She could read a little, but didn't feel like it so she looked at the pictures on the cartons instead. She pointed to the mango flavor and chocolate flavor.

They ran into Didi at the check out counter. Min Jun spotted them in the next isle.

"Hide the stuff." Min Jun nudged Dil."My siser is right there."

Dil put the items in the basket so Ji Yeon couldn't see them.

The next day Dil enjoyed his party and was surprised when he was allowed to go with Min Jun and his father for the afternoon. Dil was releived he'd kept his presents for Ji Yeon in his backpack.

They arrived at the house to find Ji Yeon and Mi Sun sitting on the couch sharing a bowl of mango and chocolate ice cream and watchign cartoons.

"Can we watch?" Min Jun asked."Dil didn't get to finish an episode."

Mi Sun looked to Ji Yeon since she was the one that as sick she got control of the tv. Ji Yeon nodded and Min Jun put on disk two of the first season.

"Do you want me to fastfoward to where you were?" Min Jun asked.

"No. I can watch it again." Dil told him taking a seat next to Ji Yeon.

Dil handed the gifts to Ji Yeon when they came up in the episode. She didn't say anything, but the smile on her face told Dil that she loved all of them. Dil didn't understand what happened in half the episode since it was subtitled due to the character that the epsidoe was centered around spoke Korean. Luckily Min Jun's parents were happy to fill him in on what he missed.

Towards the end of the episode Mi Sun turned toward Jin to see him holding a white orchid.

"Happy valentine's day." He said handing her the flower and kissing her cheek since there were children present.

The End.


End file.
